equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree/Bloopers
Included in the DVD/Blu-ray home media release of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree is a blooper reel, featuring fictional outtakes of various scenes from the film. Most of the gags included involve the film's cast of characters messing up their lines or alternate, comical versions of scenes. Transcript :Fluttershy: It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger. :Rainbow Dash: I think that only happens to you. :Rarity: screams :screeching :Rainbow Dash: Or not. :boop :Twilight Sparkle: I'm really glad I met you. :Timber Spruce: Uh-oh. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Timber Spruce: voice That sounds like goodbye. And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. :Twilight Sparkle: laughs Oh, you! Just stop it! You have to take that off! I can't even! I can't! Cut! :boop :Pinkie Pie: I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy when all of a sudden they glowed. Is "glowed" right? "Glew"? "Glowed"? Glow-glow-glew? "Glew" sounds like it could be right, but I don't mean "glue" like it's sticky. I mean "glew" as in the past tense of "glow". But maybe "glowed" is right. It just sounds wrong, am I right? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glew? Glowed? :Sunset Shimmer: giggling Pinkie, just tell us what happened! :boop :Timber Spruce: Whoa! I know I'm charming for— like Porky Pig :boop :Twilight Sparkle: How did you know what I was thinking? clears throat Sorry for the snarf. :boop :Vice Principal Luna: Why do you think we wanted our sta— hiccups Whoo! :laughing :boop :Timber Spruce: ...and that my great-grandparents were traspass— "traspassing" on her land! Phew. :boop :Principal Celestia: laughs Yes! Whoo! laughing So lonely cheering as one person. :boop :Twilight Sparkle: It's Sunset. She says to meet her by the rock quorry. "Rock quorry." over words Wow! :Spike: laughs Rented lips? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, funny! You say it! Rock quarry, rock... Yeah, say that five times fast! Rockquarryrockquar... rockrockquarry... rockaway— "Rockaway"? Rockqua... Whew, that's a tough one. lips Blblblblblblblblblblblblblb... Ooooh! Talk about a tongue twister. "Rock quarry"! :boop :Applejack: So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would bean leavin' any new stumbling magic business behind... Sorry. throat :boop :Flash Sentry: Hey, listen. I'm glad I ran into you. :boop :Pinkie Pie: You know you want to. :Pinkie Pie: Marshmallows! Gallery lovely out here.png|"It is lovely out here." Fluttershy_with_windswept_hair_bloopers_version_EG4b.png|"The fresh air, the cool breeze..." birds that land on your finger.png|"The birds that land on your finger..." Only happens to you.png|"I think that only happens to you." Rarity with a robin in her hair EG4b.png Rarity panicking and flailing her arms EG4b.png glad I met you.png|"I'm really glad I met you Timber_Spruce_mildly_worried_bloopers_version_EG4b.png Timber_Spruce_turns_away_from_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_worried_about_Timber_Spruce_EG4b.png Timber_Spruce_wearing_Groucho_glasses_EG4b.png Timber_Spruce_making_Twilight_Sparkle_laugh_EG4b.png Twilight_about_to_crack_up_at_Timber_Spruce_EG4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_laughing_out_loud_EG4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_tells_Timber_to_take_his_glasses_off_EG4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_motions_for_the_director_to_cut_EG4b.png just tossing sprinkles.png|"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy..." Pinkie_reaching_into_sprinkle_jar_bloopers_version_EG4b.png|"...when all of a sudden they glowed!" is glowed right.png|"...it's 'glowed', right?" glow and glew.png|"Glew? Glowed?" Fluttershy_getting_amused_by_Pinkie_Pie's_antics_EG4b.png|"Glow-glow-gleeew? sounds like it could be right.png|"'Glew' sounds like it could be right..." glue like it's sticky.png|"...but I don't mean 'glue' like it's sticky..." the past tense of glow.png|"...I mean 'glew' as in the past tense of glow." maybe glowed is right.png|But maybe 'glowed' is right..." glowed and glew.png|"...it just sounds wrong, am I right?" What is it anyway? glew.png just tells us what happened.png|"Pinkie, just tell us what happened!" I know I'm charming (blooper).png you don't have to fall for me (blooper).png Timber_Spruce_flubbing_his_lines_EG4b.png Twilight_Sparkle_amused_by_Timber's_line_flub_EG4b.png what I was thinking.png Twilight_Sparkle_clearing_her_throat_EG4b.png sorry for the snarf.png wanted our students to come here.png Vice_Principal_Luna_hiccups_during_her_line_EG4b.png Celestia,_Gloriosa,_and_campers_laughing_at_Luna_EG4b.png my great grandparents were.png|"...And that my great grandparents were trasspass-" Timber_Spruce_flubbing_his_lines_again_EG4b.png traspassing on her land.png Timber_Spruce_embarrassed_by_his_line_flub_EG4b.png Principal_Celestia_laughing_by_herself_EG4b.png Principal_Celestia_jumping_for_joy_EG4b.png Principal_Celestia_acting_super-happy_EG4b.png Principal_Celestia_looking_around_her_EG4b.png Principal_Celestia_looking_embarrassed_EG4b.png|"So lonely cheering as one person." Twilight_reading_Sunset's_text_bloopers_version_EG4b.png|"It's Sunset. She says to meet her by the rock quorry." Twilight Sparkle realizes her line flub EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle unable to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Spike making fun of Twilight's "rented lips" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "you say it!" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle still trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle looking tongue-tied EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "say that five times fast" EG4b.png Twilight tries to say "rock quarry" five times fast EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle says "rockaway" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "that's a tough one" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle babbling goofily EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "talk about a tongue twister" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle finally says "rock quarry!" EG4b.png Twilight embarrassed; Spike looking amused EG4b.png so much for my theory (blooper).png leavin CHS would mean.png Applejack_flubbing_her_line_EG4b.png Applejack apologizing to the others on set EG4b.png Applejack clearing her throat EG4b.png glad I ran into you.png|"Hey, listen. I'm glad I ran into you-" Maud_Pie_takes_Boulder_out_of_Sunset's_hand_EG4b.png Maud_Pie_walks_away_feeding_Boulder_crackers_EG4b.png Flash_and_Sunset_confused_by_Maud's_appearance_EG4b.png Pinkie_Pie_slides_up_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4b.png Pinkie_Pie_offering_her_arm_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4b.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_her_shoulders_EG4b.png Sunset_Shimmer_views_Pinkie's_thoughts_again_EG4b.png Pinkie_and_Sunset_skip_through_Pinkie's_mindscape_EG4b.png Sunset_very_shocked_by_Pinkie_Pie's_thoughts_EG4b.png Pinkie_Pie_giving_Sunset_Shimmer_a_marshmallow_EG4b.png Pinkie_winks_and_snaps_at_Sunset_while_sliding_away_EG4b.png Sunset_looking_confused_at_Pinkie's_marshmallow_EG4b.png Iris_in_on_Sunset_Shimmer's_confused_expression_EG4b.png Category:Films Category:Movie galleries